What The Heart Knows
by frozenrelevant
Summary: Anna dreams of one day becoming a professional ballet dancer as she struggles to survive in the big city of New York with her sister Elsa. But with Anna's poor health condition, there are numerous things getting in the way of her life. With one tiny slip, everything could go downhill from there. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. If you find anything wrong with my fanfics or have anything to say to me, feel free to write to my email.

Summer 2002

"C'mon, mommy! We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late!" A little red headed girl pulls at her mother's skirt as she desperately tries to drag her out the door.

"Anna, honey. Please just wait! This is a new skirt!" Her mother scolds her, hastily writing on a few papers.

Mrs. Winters has promised her youngest daughter to bring her to her very first day of ballet class and little Anna couldn't be more excited.

Anna was already in her little tutu and ballet shoes.

Soon began to whine.

"Mommy!" Anna tugs again.

 _"Anna, will you please wait!"_ She was already yelling. "Elsa, get your sister please!"

A girl older than Anna stands from their couch and pulls Anna to the kitchen.

She had very blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Hey, Anna. Are you excited for your first day at ballet school?" Her sister asked sweetly.

"Mhm!" Anna nods eagerly. "I'm gonna be a ballerina someday and I'm gonna wear the big girl ballet shoes!"

"That's good." Elsa smiled at her and fixed her hair a bit. "Just make sure to always. _Always._ remain calm. Take deep slow breaths if anything else's fails. Got it? Oh and make lots of friends."

"I will!" Anna bounces.

"Anna! Let's go!" Their mom shouts from the living room.

Anna squeals in delight and jumps right into the car.

"Mommy, I'm going to be a good dancer when I grow up!" Anna pipes beneath her seatbelt.

Mrs. Winters did not look at her daughter but gave a little smile.

"Of course you will, sweetie. You're going to make an excellent dancer."

11 years later

"And this is going to be done in The American Ballet Theatre?" 19 year old Elsa looks down from her newspaper and at her younger sister.

"Yes!" Anna almost screams then drags Elsa up, dancing around.

"And they want _me_ to audition!"

Being just sixteen, Anna has a bright future as a professional ballerina.

She's already been in a few interviews and in TV thrice or more.

She is one of the youngest ballerinas in American history, still blossoming into a true star.

"Anna, that's wonderful." Elsa Takes her hands. "But... Then you'll be away."

Elsa, on the other hand has a double major in journalism and law.

Anna at first thought it was a dumb idea but Elsa had shrugged it off and yet again, proved her wrong.

"And so? I can handle myself."

Elsa looks away, trying not to make the situation uncomfortable.

"But Anna... Your condition-"

Anna rolls her eyes.

"I know, Elsa! I'm prepared, alright?! Now stop worrying!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that... what if you forget to take your medicine and-"

"I can handle myself." She sighs and lets go of her sister's grasp. "Besides, I'm sixteen."

"And you're irresponsible. I'm keeping an eye on you-"

"What? Why?"

Elsa sits back down on her chair and stirs her coffee.

"Why not? I don't want anything happening to you. I also know very well you won't let mom stay for too long."

Anna's back hunches forward and she scratches the back of her neck.

"...No. No I don't. But I don't want you coming either."

"Well, that's sweet of you-"

"No, not like that! I don't want you coming because... Because... This is going to be my first really big show. I've done so many in Ohio and practically dominated so many theaters here already. I want to handle this first time feeling alone."

"And your point is...?"

Anna sighs again.

"I want you to make me feel normal. Just for once, Elsa."

Elsa puts her coffee down, taken aback by what she just said.

"I am to, making you feel normal. You are normal, Anna."

"No I'm not. And you know it." Anna looks away disappointingly. "Just because I have a weak heart doesn't mean I could die from anything intense, Elsa. I'm a strong girl. Can't believe it?"

"Of course, I believe it. You're very strong and I'd never underestimate you."

Anna didn't smile. She grasped one arm and started walking upstairs.

"I'm going to do my homework."

It broke Elsa a bit to know that Anna has been going through something like this. She almost forgot.

Anna is just a teenager. She isn't even college yet.

Someone rings her phone.

Elsa checks the caller ID.

"Hans?" Elsa picks it up.

"Elsa. The report for Tuesday. Is it ready? All I need is your part and then we can have it printed out."

She hears his hasty voice on the other line.

"I'm finished. I'm going to send it through your email." Elsa replies.

"... Are you okay?"

Elsa sighs. "Yes, I'm okay."

"Is it about Anna?"

"She just... Won't listen to me. Sometimes I forget she's still just a kid."

"One day, she'll understand college. Just wait for her."

"It's not college, Hans. It's her heart."

"Oh." His voice fell. "What did you tell her?"

"She has an audition in New York."

"That's... That's amazing."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I don't want anything happening to her. I'm her older sister, of course I'm worried about her."

"Alright." He sighs, making a staticky sound. "So I'll call you back once I've got the file. And tell Anna I said hi."

Elsa puts the phone down and takes a deep breath.

Xxx

Anna was disappointed with Elsa, of course.

She just couldn't contain her anger.

Elsa trusted her, she knew that.

Why not now?

All she's wanted is to live a normal life.

But whenever she tried, Elsa usually shot her down.

Elsa always brought Anna's inhaler to school whenever she pretended to forget it. Her medicine and the things she needed went along with it.

It was embarrassing, to know that she isn't capable of doing other things that could risk her life.

Elsa was just looking out for her.

But there needed to be a time when Elsa really needs to turn her back on her. Just once. To know that she really trusted Anna with her own health.

Anna recalls the first time she ever tried out ballet. She was excited and loves ballet more than ever.

Until now. And look at her.

Anna had won many ballet competitions. She's participated in a couple professional ballet productions. She is considered one of the best dancers in her school.

And now, they want her to audition for a special role in New York.

This was her big break. How could she say no?

She knew very much that she and Elsa were alone.

Their mom was in Switzerland, probably forgetting she's had any daughters,

While their dad has been missing.

For 17 years. Right after he got their mom pregnant with Anna

It has been 4 years since they last saw her.

Elsa was still a 15 year old girl who had no experience of work,

While Anna was a little 12 years old.

Elsa was her only sister figure and parent figure as well.

They only had each other, at least they stood fine.

Elsa worked a couple jobs while in college. She payed for everything Anna did.

Her ballet classes, school tuition, and soon her college fee.

Elsa was just as successful as her sister.

She always came out on top.

Always.

Elsa did not only have a double major, but she was very much ready to work as a professional lawyer or writer. Her brain was very exquisite and many companies and people want Elsa to work for them.

It wasn't a hint that they were going to be rich one day because of Elsa.

Neither with Anna. She is a star.

But Anna always knew in her heart,

That Elsa will always be more composed than her.

At the age of fifteen, Elsa found a job. As a wedding and cabaret singer while jumping from restaurant to restaurant.

She cried almost every night after she stopped going to school for a year, sacrificing her own tuition money for Anna's schooling and ballet.

But she had no regrets.

A knock came by the door and Anna averts her attention from the window.

"Anna?" She hears Elsa knock.

"Come in."

Elsa enters in a quiet pace, making sure not to slam the door.

"Can we talk?"

With one soft look, Anna saw a hardworking young girl with dreams of making her own sister happy.

She looked tired. Stressed. Finished with everything. Angry sometimes.

But with just one innocent intention.

To earn love.

"I wanted to say sorry. I never should have-"

"Elsa, I'm the one who should be sorry here." Anna's eyes welled up with guilty years. "I've been rude. Ungrateful and I'm so sorry."

Elsa made a small sigh. "C'mere."

And engulfed her in a hug.

"I'd never be mad at you. I love you too much."

Anna nods against Elsa's chest.

"So. Let's talk about Carnegie Hall?"

Anna gasps. "You're letting me audition?"

Elsa was silent at first.

Then she nods.

Anna's shoulders crumple up as she charges for Elsa.

"Oh my god, Elsa! You can't be serious-!"

"Hey, calm down." Elsa struck at her.

"Don't get too excited. Now where's your résumé?"

And Anna smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, Anna had gone to school and Elsa had gone to Uni.

When they were kids, they've been living in Seattle, Washington for 17 years.

After their mom had left and never bothered coming back,

They moved to Brooklyn where Elsa found her jobs, enrolled Anna in a new school and settled in an apartment.

It is 7 in the morning and Elsa is already on her way by walking with a coffee in hand and her schedules and documents in a folder.

"Yes, Hans. I'll be there before you know it." She said on the phone.

"No, of course not. I slept amazingly last night."

Four hours isn't bad.

As she finally reaches the school, she heads straight to the library where she and Hans always meet.

It was somewhere in a far corner where barely anyone goes to.

"Good morning, Mrs. Winters." Hans smirks at her and her documents.

"You seem to be loaded today."

"Shut up, Hans. I've had a bad day."

Elsa sits down.

"I got the article you sent me. I passed it to White first thing this morning."

"You're never this excited for a project." Elsa pulls out a pencil. "What gives?"

"He liked yours the best." He smirked again, but this time, too perfectly.

"I knew you could do it. All I needed to give was proof that you deserve to be one of the highest scorers in the upcoming test."

"Hans, proving that won't give me any justice for the test. I still have to take it. As if he'll let me watch and wait because he knows I'm already too good for something-"

"You're missing the point." Hans cuts her off, slightly offended. "It's just that I'm proud of you."

Elsa could feel herself go red.

"You think?" She said embarrassingly.

Hans shrugs softly and puts a hand on her shoulder. "...Yeah."

Elsa shakes her head a little and opens her bag. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm serious!"

"Hans, don't to it again. It's embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing about it? You should be proud of yourself."

Elsa looks away quickly to open her laptop.

"There's nothing to be proud of. It's just something I made."

Hans closes her laptop and makes her look back at him.

"That's why I'm saying them for you."

"No, okay?!"

"Will you stop being so stubborn? Come on, Elsa. You're so beautiful. Don't waste it."

She pauses for a while. Then furrows her brows.

"Just don't do it anymore. I don't want anyone thinking we're together."

Hans no longer responds to this.

He knew how hard it is to break Elsa's shell.

She was a hard worker and she never put herself first.

"I have to pay for Anna's lessons."

Elsa had said once after declining an invitation out to a three day trip.

"I need to pay rent."

"We don't have groceries anymore."

"Anna's going to school soon."

And Elsa had sacrificed her own share for Anna's sake.

Anna's hospital bills. Anna's useless needs.

Elsa still gave them to her. She was such a natural at it.

Maybe that's why Hans is in love with such a girl.

He had a thing for unpredictable women.

"Still up for tomorrow with the guys?" Hans tested her.

"Oh, shit I forgot." Elsa muttered carelessly. "It's just that Anna's going to have her doctor's appointment-"

"Knew it."

"Hans." She looks at him. "This is my sister we're talking about here."

"I know. But you've seriously never been to any of our hangouts. Anna needs to learn how to do things herself. She's growing up-"

"I'm worried about her. My mother left me and Anna to die alone as children and I won't let anything bad happen to her again."

"Okay, okay."

Elsa didn't look back at him. She put her headphones on and continued with her thesis.

XxX

"And then I kinda thought Meg was getting the suggestion because Mrs. Fredrickson mentioned a very talented student but then she chose me! Not even I could believe it!"

Anna hadn't notice her own breath being held back. So she takes a deep suck of air.

"Wow, Anna. That's great." Is all what her best friend Belle could say.

Belle had already been sent an invitation to study in Brown a few weeks ago. It's the same thing that happened to Elsa once she had graduated high school.

"I kind of wish I could get a scholarship like you, Belle. I mean... I'm really worried about Elsa. She barely spends anything for herself." Anna sighs truthfully, almost to herself. "I feel like such a spoiled brat."

"Anna, just believe you can do it. Look at your grades. They're amazing. And on the plus side, if you get that role, who knows? You'll be making money."

"Money? Didn't think of that." Anna shrugs. "But I want to help her. I can tell she's been struggling."

Belle nods at Anna, giving a pleased smile. "I should get to class." She stands and leaves Anna in the table.

Anna was probably the most popular girl in school. Not in a bitchy way.

She was in the student council.

A devoted cheerleader.

Anna had honors.

And guys falling on her feet.

But they will never match up to her sister's.

Wait.

Did she always have to compare herself to Elsa?

Of course she did.

Elsa had graduated with the highest honor.

She was council president when she was fifteen.

Part of the tennis varsity.

She is a well known poet.

And a million guys dropped dead for her.

But Anna is sometimes frustrated at her. Because Elsa always wasted opportunities like that.

She attended her prom without a date.

Decided to no longer make a graduation speech.

And had turned every good looking guy down.

Ocean deep.

Anna is still looking for the right guy.

She's never discussed it with anyone because she knew what they were going to say. Especially Elsa.

 _He's only going to break your heart._

 _And it could be the cause of your own death._

Elsa would never say such a thing.

She's never discussed dying.

Anna knew how afraid she got over it.

So she made sure Anna never cried.

Or did anything that could make her heart explode.

It was hard living as a person who couldn't feel elation, heartbreak or stress.

it is probably much harder to live with someone who had these limitations.

Anna always thought the same about herself.

She was such a burden.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anna, we need to visit Dr. Waters. We do this every month." Elsa says, eyes lowered at her sister.

Within seconds, a heated argument had already started around the sisters.

Anna runs her fingers through her hair frustratingly. "Maybe you're just taking me to her just so you can convince me to discontinue that audition."

"I am not." Elsa almost yelled. "Anna. You are being ridiculous-"

"And you're being paranoid."

Elsa grabs her wrist forcefully.

"Don't make me do this again."

And drags her downstairs and outside their apartment where a cab had waited for them.

Elsa _knew_ this was going to happen.

It always happened whenever they had to visit.

Anna says no.

Elsa drags her down.

Anna throws a small tantrum.

And the day goes on.

"Whether you like it or not. Whether you throw me one of your shit tantrums today, we are still _going."_

Anna has her arms crossed as she stared out the window.

She used to love going to the doctor, but now it serves her more as a punishment.

"I am only doing this for you, Anna." Elsa grumbled under her breath as she texted someone on her phone.

"It's not my fault that you're stuck with me, okay?"

Anna's shoulders begin to slump down.

"I know you think I'm really annoying and you just want to get away from me but... You can't." Elsa was now looking at Anna's back.

"Because you're my responsibility. You can resist me but I can _never_ resist you. Neither will I ever."

Anna doesn't respond until they reach the hospital.

"Don't mention the audition to her." She mumbles at Elsa, slamming the door behind her.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Have you been taking your medicine?" Dr. Waters wrote down on her records.

Anna looks at Elsa.

"Yes, she has." Elsa replied. "I make sure to give them everyday.

"Anna," Dr. Waters looks up at her.

"Don't make Elsa chase you around with your medicine. Alright?"

"I don't." Anna swears.

All the doctor could do was nod.

"Step out for a while, sweetie."

Anna obeys.

"Elsa. Remember what I've been telling you the last time we saw each other?"

Elsa nods eagerly.

"I give her medicine everyday. I make sure she brings it to school. I make her use the nebulizer when she has to and I bring her out every Saturday for a jog."

Dr. Waters shakes her head.

"No. Not that." She says. "Anna is growing up. She's sixteen. Sooner, she'll be feeling new things."

"Yes, doctor. I understand. I've been given a heads up ever since she was much younger."

The doctor nods. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No, doctor."

"Just remember." Dr. Waters leans in.

"She may date. But just make sure he doesn't break her heart."

Elsa felt her anxiety rise up. She knew she couldn't control something as personal as that.

She was so close to controlling Anna's entire life.

"Um.. Doctor?" Elsa choked out.

"Hm?"

"Anna's auditioning for a role. It's a big ballet production. I... Need to hear what you can say about this."

"It's good news." Dr. Waters puts down her record book. "But you need to keep a sharp eye on her."

Elsa nods.

"But I've already told you more than once. Why not resort to other options?"

"Getting a heart transplant is too risky for her. She could get an infection. Something might go wrong-"

"But if all else fails? What do you think is going to happen if she forgets to take her medicine?"

"She could get an attack."

"And if it happens constantly?"

Elsa's knuckles have turned white.

"... She dies."

"We're clear. So I'm sure you know what to do."

Elsa nods again.

"Elsa, you are her last hope. You need to discipline her into taking her medicine. This isn't fun and games here. If you miss a step, you could kill her. She could die from her own carelessness." The doctor takes her hands. "I know you can do this. You are going to be successful one day and all of Anna's troubles will disappear."

"I won't let her down."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The ride home was stressful for Elsa.

Discussing death.

Death about her sister.

She felt pressured to even look at her.

Now, she was picturing this young girl. Not even above twenty. Inside a coffin with a dress Elsa is forced to pick out.

She would never look good inside a coffin.

"Elsa?"

She was trying to think of something else.

Anna, a professional ballet dancer.

Rich and successful.

Having a very kind husband,

And children. Lots of them.

"Elsa?"

She will be happy. Satisfied.

"Elsa!"

She snaps out of her deep thought and looks at Anna's worried face.

"Did... Dr. Waters say anything?" Anna gives her an honest look of guilt. "About me?"

"Oh no, Anna. You're fine. Healthy. I was... Just thinking about something."

"Something?"

"Yeah. Hans wanted me to go out with my other friends tonight. Didn't feel like going anyway." Elsa lied.

"You probably have a crush on him."

Elsa's face turned red.

Honestly, he was a bit of an asshole.

But, anything to avert the attention away from Anna's health.

"He's okay."

"You like him!"

"Well, he's nice. Just a friend."

Anna smirks at her, her head already on Elsa's shoulder.

"We'll see about that."

XxX

Author's note: guys, keep sending some reviews! I really need the extra help because I kinda want you guys to point out mistakes that I need to brush up! It would help out a lot for me and just reading my fanfic makes me really happy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday, 6:30 am.

Elsa had accidentally slept in because of her thesis so she decided not to go out for a jog.

Instead, she had cooked breakfast and cleaned their apartment.

She had recalled her conversation with Hans a few days ago.

And then wondered. He was probably disappointed that Elsa barely stopped to enjoy herself for a bit. She was in college. Barely graduating and she was stuck doing things she didn't have to do, all because of a girl who never watched her steps.

"Morning." Anna sang as she walked over to their couch.

"You're up early." Elsa commented while folding an old curtain. "You slept a bit late yesterday."

"Yeah. I'm just a bit excited about tomorrow." She shrugs playfully and walks over to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"About tomorrow. I talked to Dr. Waters and-"

"You told her." Anna more of says than asks. "You told her when I told you to keep it from her."

"Anna, I had to. I needed advice. I'm all alone when it comes to you."

"I can take care of myself fine!"

"Right." Elsa grabs two plates, setting them down at the white table. "Besides, Dr. Waters said it was fine."

"She... Did?"

"You've been doing this kind of thing for years. Sure, you've had an attack a couple years ago but I'm not so sure if it's going to happen this time."

Anna nods softly. "I'm not ungrateful to be stuck with you."

"Good to hear." Elsa gives a small laugh and takes a sip of her coffee.

"And I'll never be ungrateful to be stuck with you."

It was silent for a while around the table. The only thing they could hear was the sound of cars honking down below them and a little buzz of yelling people.

"What's your audition piece?" Elsa speaks up.

"I've always thought it would be The Sugar Plum Fairy. Ever since I was a little girl, it was my main choice but I'm not so sure anymore."

"What about some parts from the role you're auditioning for?"

Anna shakes her head. "No, I think I've got it."

Elsa looks at her straight now.

Anna smiles at her breakfast.

"You'll just have to see."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The role Anna will be auditioning for is a romantic ballet called 'Giselle'.

She has already read the contract and had even willingly allowed Elsa to see for herself.

She will have six to seven hours each day for rehearsals.

Rehearsals are everyday.

Elsa approves to them. She already knew what was coming.

She didn't think anyone as young as Anna would have been Giselle. Anna would have obviously been the youngest to ever audition. Of course, she couldn't exactly be sure.

"Hey, Elsa. What leotard should I use? The gray one with sleeves or the white one?" Anna creeps from behind her sister and Elsa turns to look.

"The gray one is prettier." She shrugs and goes back to reading the contracts.

"Elsa, are you... Mad at me? Like, just a little bit?"

Elsa looks up to meet her distant gaze.

"No, why would I?" She says and stops reading. "I would have wanted this for you."

"Oh, I don't know. For making you say yes to this audition?"

Elsa lowers her eyeglasses. "Hey, if you think you can't handle great exhaustion, it's not my fault."

Anna comes over to her and wrings her arms around her neck from behind the blonde. "Will you always love me?"

Elsa encouragingly grasps Anna's forearm. "I'll never stop."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Omfg, you guys. I am so uninspired right now. I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I really am. Kinda lost in the story but don't worry, I've still got some of the plot inside my little brain! But please keep reading, I'd appreciate it whole-heartedly! X


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday

It was the day of Anna's audition and she had chosen to do a few bits of Black Swan for the crew. The sisters had arrived a bit earlier but ahead of them were already about a hundred dancers who were twice Anna's height and looked almost very professional.

"Elsa maybe we should go back." Anna tugs on her. "I'm not getting this role."

"What? We just got here," Elsa whispers to her with a growing smile. "Don't back down. You've come so far."

Anna was silent for a while as she sat down and waited. Elsa then leaves to continue working on something but she was going to be there to pick Anna up.

Anna didn't know what was going to happen next. She was nervous and excited. What if that affected her heart pace? It couldn't... Right?

She was number 097 and the current girl was 025. Looking around, she could definitely see the other girls staring daggers at each other. She wondered how long this was going to last for.

Number 033 was up.

Two hours later, 039. Anna waited for a few more hours until it had landed to number 090. It was clearly right after lunch and Anna was forced to each bites of her sandwich to keep the heart pace normal.

She takes her prescription.

Then some more.

She wouldn't allow anything bad to happen during her performance. She needed this. It was her biggest show.

Somehow, Anna connected to the leading character Giselle.

She was a woman with a delicate heart who fell in love and had passed away from a mad fit of grief. And stuff happens right after that.

Anna has seen the production once in her life as a little girl with Elsa and her mother at some theatre a long time ago.

Right after 093 had come out, Anna saw the girls eyes sink down to her face, full of disappointment and just about the epitome of death. Her tension grew and the corners of her mouth were tight to the sides.

094 had finished. 20 minutes later she had come out as well. This time, her eyeliner had messed up half her face. An older woman of maybe early twenties with brown hair and a very skinny body.

095 had finished. Exiting the building in a rush and then 096.

096 had come out well and smiling. Her head was high and she had exited along with her probable boyfriend.

Finally, 097 is called. Anna gets up and enters the partially dark room. The only light had come from the stage area and there were three people on chairs and two next to the table. She could smell a pungent trace of cigarette smoke and rubber as she made her way through the center.

"Name." One judge says, obviously fed up with judging. She couldn't tell where it was coming from but it was an older lady.

"Anna Winters. Sixteen, from Brooklyn." Anna pipes up shakily.

"You're... Sixteen?" Another judge repeats. "Well, you are the youngest."

Anna nods.

"I'd like to see you beat these ladies at their own game. You must be the girl from Burchtaft Dance Studio." Another unimpressed man says in the darkness. "They have sent their best dancer to come audition."

"It's an honor to be here, ladies and gentlemen." Anna says awkwardly. "I hope my audition piece will please you all."

Anna could feel a nod from a few of them and the music began to play.

She started on her toes, doing slow circles around the stage, forgetting about the little audience in front of her. Anna's arms were up in the air, making beautiful gestures like a swan on flight. Her legs pranced around gracefully, almost leaving a trail of golden light at her wake. As if she had played a tune upon a twanging harp. The judges had watched the young girl quiver beautifully on stage, gliding from place to place and dancing up to the gates of heaven, allowing everything to explode like a born fire. They were awestruck.

Finally, the song has ended and Anna stood flat on the stage, panting a bit and hugging herself.

The silence around the theatre room was deafening. No one had said a word until Anna had broken the ice.

"Thank you for your time-"

"No, wait." The older lady's voice spoke up and walked on stage to show herself. She was in a brunette tight bun with greying hairs and a couple wrinkles, but she had smiled.

She was Madame Nila Thakar, a legend.

"They were right about you." She exhaled and gave a nod of agreement. "Burchtaft had taught you well."

"Thank you, miss. I am very honored to be standing here before all of you." Anna bites her lip, abruptly putting a fist to her heart as she grunted her next sentence. "It's such an honor to know that you have liked my piece, Madame."

To Anna's surprise, Thakar put her hands on her shoulders and gave her a pleased look. "We might give a call next week. You've done well, Ms. Winters."

Anna exits the theatre room with a hand on her heart and the most unforgettable set of tears.

"Anna, Anna." Elsa goes over to her and gives a comforting hug. "What happened?"

"They liked it," she didn't stop. "They liked my performance. They are going to call soon. Oh my god, Elsa-"

"Sh... Shh..." Elsa takes her in tightly and strokes her hair. "Calm down. Your heart.."

Anna nods and takes deep breaths. She has never been this satisfied. "Elsa... Elsa, I can't breathe." She takes out shakily. "I'm so happy."

Elsa gave her a worried smile and put an arm around her younger sister as they exit the building.

"Anna, I'm really proud of you. Come on, let's get you something to eat." She says and Anna gives a nod. "Sandwiches?"

"... Sure."

And their day went on with Anna explaining every detail and with Elsa worrying about both sides.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Okay, guys now I just really want to say sorry for making this extremely short. I didn't have much time left and now it's like- *checks time* -11:31 in the evening and I'm here finishing it in the bath tub.**

 **I am planning on making the other chapter maybe... Tomorrow? But I can't promise it to be published in a day (sorry).**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or just follow me on Twitter: akh_andre . Thank you so much for reading and have a good day X**


	6. Chapter 6

WTHK CHAP 6

 **Just so you guys know, Burchtaft is pronounced Berk-Taft (berk means stupid, I just found out now lol)**

XxXxXxXxXx

Elsa was riding the taxi with Anna in the back, holding her nebulizer up against her face. Right before going home, the older sister had promised sandwiches.

"You okay back there?" Elsa peeked through the rear view mirror. Anna nods in response. "Maybe I should just cook lunch instead."

"But I wanna go to Burger King." She complained. "Just for today, Elsa."

"Order. That's all and we can eat them at home." Elsa did not look at her and asked the taxi driver to drop them off at Burger King to buy their food.

Once they had bought the food, Elsa called for another taxi and they

"Elsa I want them to pick me." Anna said out of the blue.

The blonde didn't know how to feel about it. It's either Anna was to turn out too happy or too sad and it was both bad for her health.

She didn't want to be the bad guy around because she didn't want Anna to think she was ruining her life.

"Elsa?" Anna called again.

She looks back up at the rear view to meet her gaze.

"Yeah." She swallows. "I hope they pick you too."

The ride home was somewhat awkward and it held a painful atmosphere. Everything was just going through Elsa's mind all the same time as she began to question every decision she made for her sister.

After all, every fault Anna makes is Elsa's to take the blame. She was the older sister, obviously. Elsa would always get in trouble whenever Anna tripped over something, cried, failed in a test, well that's never happened, but just stuff like that.

They reach home and once they enter their apartment, Anna charges for the burgers while Elsa looks for medicine.

She had been thinking about it for a really long time and many people have considered it, not only doctors.

Elsa wanted Anna to have a heart transplant.

But there were so many problems to face before actually getting to the actual surgery. Elsa needed the money. The operation wasn't cheap; not even close. They don't even have a donor. Not to mention, a transplant is dangerous. Anna was a dancer, she was also a very active girl. Danger is her life, for christ's sake. Elsa was circling her problems over and over again as she looked for numerous solutions. There weren't many but she wouldn't back down too easily on finding another way.

She knew another doctor who offered the operation for a good price. It was below the average so he wasn't easy to trust. Anna was sat full and sleepy at the dining area with her head on the table and Elsa couldn't help but grin.

"Where's my burger?" She puts a hand on Anna's back.

Anna's head jerks up in surprise. "That was yours?"

The older sister laughs and sits down. "That's okay. I wasn't hungry anyway and I still have spinach in the fridge."

Anna made a disgusted face before standing to go to her room to change.

Just at the right moment, The blonde girl's phone buzzes.

Looking at the device, she picks it up and answers the caller.

"Hans, what's the matter?"

"Yeah, hi. Just so you know, me and the guys are going out tonight. Just wanted to share since you might as well say no."

"How did you know?" She teased.

"You turn everything down, even a date with a hot guy or a fancy birthday party."

"That's me for you." She says with a smile then her face drops patiently. "I'll just see if I can. Maybe come over if I have time?"

"Sure." He replies with a low voice.

As Elsa puts her phone down, she pulls a bunch of greens from the fridge to get a salad ready.

"Hey, Elsa?!" Anna calls from her room and Elsa looks back up to the direction she was in.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be in my room for the entire day resting. If you have anywhere to go, you can."

"Sure." Elsa replied, not exactly meaning it.

Despite saying that, Anna knew the truth.

Elsa would never take her eyes off of Anna. And she felt incredibly grateful at this point.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Guys I am so so so sorry for not updating in quite a while. I've been really busy and I had no idea when I'd be able to make another chapter! In case you guys were wondering this is Kristanna (and yes, I'll update that later). I'm not sure if this will be a Helsa, romantic or otherwise but I'll just see about it. Seeing in the Frozen 2 rumors, Elsa and Hans might become a 'thing' but knowing half or 98% of the fandom, that might not happen. I mean for me, Elsa could use a partner. I don't want it for her that badly but if Elsa really doesn't want a boyfriend, then okay. I trust Jen Lee and Chris Buck. If they can make Frozen the best animated film of all time, they can make Frozen 2 even better than the first so I'll just have to leave the plot making to them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys are still with me and hopefully, the next chapter will be better than the last. I'm not the best at writing and I know a lot of really amazing writers in the frozen fandom but if you guys could read my work I'd appreciate it wholeheartedly.**

 **Thank you and ily guys for being amazing.**

 **OH AND THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT WOW I'M SORRY.**


	7. Chapter 7

WTHK CHAP 7

Elsa had left for Uni late and couldn't believe she only had 15 minutes left until classes really started. Usually, her weekdays consisted of her going there 2 or 3 hours before everything else but Anna couldn't breathe properly that morning and Elsa had to call the doctor.

She wasn't late at all. But it had surprised many of her friends.

"Jesus, Elsa. Ten minutes? That's so unlike you." Tiana teased and Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I had some things so take care of. It's not like I've never been late before." She shot back.

Hans came in holding a file and handed it over to Elsa. "You might want to see this." He says and Elsa takes it with her to class.

During their first subject, the professor had assigned probably the only topic that really got Elsa interested.

Creative Writing was her course, and she couldn't be more sucked into this topic than anyone else.

"You guys are going to make an essay." He says with an unusually enthusiastic tone. "And since this is Creative Writing, I don't just want words from you guys. I don't want clever sentences.

"I want heartfelt and raw descriptions. I want emotions and soulful explanations. This is something I came up with just yesterday. You see, it was my mom's death anniversary last Saturday and I was young when she died. Didn't know nothing, and didn't feel much because I never knew her. But I want a topic your current selves know. Something a lot of you believe in."

Elsa was basically at the edge of her seat. A couple of them wanted to leave for the next class and a few were taking naps at the back. She saw Hans looking composed and stiff as usual but didn't mind him.

"But this time, I'm not gonna let you guys look for your own topics. I'm going to make the topic for you."

He opens a PowerPoint presentation and Elsa was now staring at four words written in black Arial font.

 _What the Heart Knows_

"This is the title of the essay." The professor smiled and walks around to the front of his desk.

"What do you think the heart knows? I'll save a thoughts for you guys to fill in later. It's simple and very easy. It's going to be a final essay from you to me. Take your time doing it and you guys can definitely pass it to me on the last day."

Elsa wasn't sure why, but she had a great certainty she was going to have a hard time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anna had recalled one very distant evening with Elsa. It was years ago, Anna couldn't recall the year but it was a clear memory.

"Where's mommy?" Anna whined as Elsa had pulled her up the stairs to tuck her to bed.

Mrs. Winters was out late working and Anna stayed up a bit later to wait for her mother to tuck her to bed. Elsa seemed to be no older than six in the memory but she was composed and she knew what to do. They had a nanny but Anna did not like her at all.

"Mommy isn't home yet, Anna. You need 'ta go to bed now." Elsa said back patiently. Anna remembered that Elsa was missing a tooth in the memory. She was classic Elsa, with her single braid and bangs, light blue nightgown and silly little freckles.

"Mommy!" Anna whined again. "Mommy-?!"

"Anna, mommy's at work." Elsa had finally brought her to her room and Anna was already bawling. "Stop crying, that's not going to do anything for ya."

"I want mommy to tuck me in bed, not youuu!"

Elsa rolled her eyes but she wasn't having any of it. Clearly fed up, she pulls Anna to her bed and puts the blanket over her.

"Mommmmyyyyy..." Anna cried harder and Elsa was trying to shout over her sister's screaming.

"Anna, stop already!" Elsa put her hands over each ear tightly. "Go to bed!"

"No! I want mommy!" Anna screamed horridly.

"Here! Let's have a deal!" Elsa yelled over the noise. "I'll sing to you!"

"No!" Anna threw a pillow at Elsa. At least she was a bit quiet now.

Elsa looked around for a sign. Their mother just tucked them in. There wasn't anything special Elsa knew.

Until...

"Okay, Anna. I'm gonna tell you a story." Elsa said and pulled out a book from her shelf. She was a little slow at reading but she was good for her age.

"Stowie?" Anna looked at her innocently and had finally shut up.

"Yeah.." Elsa finds the perfect book and shows it to Anna. "It's called... The Wild Swans!"

Elsa finds a comfortable spot on Anna's bed and opens the picture book.

Elsa began with her big blue eyes concentrated on the book. "In a faraway kingdom, there lives a widowed king with his twelve children: eleven princes and one princess. One day, he decides to remarry. He marries a wicked queen who was a witch."

"Elsa, I don't like this story." Anna pulls her blanket closer to her face but Elsa shook her head.

"Anna, we barely started." Elsa stated and taps a finger on one page. "Trust me on this one, it's a good book."

Elsa gets back to reading again. "Out of spite, the queen turns her eleven stepsons into swans but they are allowed to become human by night and forces them to fly away. The queen then tries to bewitch their 15-year-old sister, Elisa, but Elisa's goodness is too strong for this, so the queen has Elisa banished. The brothers carry Elisa to safety in a foreign land where she is out of the reach of her stepmother.

"There, Elisa is guided by the queen of the fairies to gather stinging nettles in graveyards to knit into shirts that will eventually help her brothers regain their human shapes. Elisa endures painfully blistered hands from nettle stings, and she must also take a vow of silence for the duration of her task, for speaking one word will kill her brothers. The king of another faraway land happens to come across the mute Elisa and falls in love with her. He grants her a room in his castle where she continues her knitting. Eventually he proposes to crown her as his queen and wife, and she accepts.

"However, the Archbishop is chagrined because he thinks Elisa is herself a witch, but the king will not believe him. One night Elisa runs out of nettles and is forced to collect more in a nearby church graveyard where the Archbishop is watching. He reports the incident to the king as proof of witchcraft. The statues of the saints shake their heads in protest, but the Archbishop misinterprets this sign as confirmation of Elisa's guilt. The Archbishop orders to put Elisa on trial for witchcraft. She can speak no word in her defense and is sentenced to death by burning at the stake."

Anna giggles sleepily. "You're Elisa!" She says. And Elsa couldn't help but smile.

"The brothers discover Elisa's plight and try to speak to the king but fail. Even as the tumbril bears Elisa away to execution, she continues knitting, determined to keep it up to the last moment of her life. This enrages the people, who are on the brink of snatching and destroying the shirts when the swans descend and rescue Elisa. The people correctly interpret this as a sign from Heaven that Elisa is innocent, but the executioner still makes ready for the burning. Then Elisa throws the shirts over the swans, and the brothers return to their human forms. Elisa is now free to speak and tell the truth, but she faints from exhaustion, so her brothers explain. As they do so, the firewood around Elisa's stake miraculously take root and burst into flowers. The king plucks the topmost flower and presents it to Elisa, and they are married."

Anna was falling ssleep at this point but she could hear Elsa's voice loud and clear.

"When I grow up, I'm going to make stories you and mommy will enjoy together I'm gonna write a buncha them and they're gonna be even better than The Wild Swans."

In the present, Anna sat staring into space for a while and thought about how far Elsa had gone.

Anna knew she was going to be amazing someday. Rule her own domain and have people fall in their feet for her because this girl, the blonde little girl Anna always saw and loved,

She was going to be amazing.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **ok, at least this one isn't too short. I'm very tired and I should sleep, it's 2:11 im the morning and I am exhausted!**

 **thank you guys for reading today/ tonight or whatever and I hope you guys enjoyed X**


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa was at home earlier than Anna and she had been cooking dinner for both of them which was salad, mashed potatoes and tomatoes. Anna would obviously just eat the mashed potatoes so Elsa also cooked some pork for her.

Just as she was about to set the table, someone knocks on the door.

"It's open, Anna." Elsa calls out.

Instead, Hans shows up and hangs his coat on the rack.

"Anna isn't here, yet?" Hans smiles at her and Elsa shrugs.

"She'll be home soon." She says, putting the salad on the table. "Why are you here?"

"Thought I could drop by. To see how you guys are doing."

Elsa nods. "Why don't you eat here for dinner. Anna's really fond of you."

"Can I?"

Elsa no longer replied right after Anna sped into the apartment.

"I'm home-!" Anna stops and stares at Hans. "Hans?"

"Hey, Kiddo-" Anna took him in a bone crushing hug which knocked the air our of the man's lungs within a millisecond.

"Stay for dinner!" She grunted, arms still clenched around Hans.

"Yeah, I will." He grunts back, sending Elsa into fits of laughter.

"How was the audition?" Hans asked the younger sister.

Anna couldn't help but smile excitedly with a mouth full of meat. "They loved my performance!" Anna squealed back, forgetting the food in her mouth and focusing on the question. "I hope the take me in, ugh! The others were just so talented!"

"Hey, you have just as much talent as they do." Hans acknowledged and Anna rolled her eyes. He knew Anna has grown up to be a beautiful young adult but even he thought that she can take care of herself.

Hans loved Anna like a little sister and wanted the best for her but... Wasn't Elsa following her around and such just, a bit over the top?

"But Hans, these girls are professionals. I'm just a student."

"Why did you think Burchtaft picked you? The best dancer in their school, They're proud of you."

Anna smiled sheepishly and bit her lip. "How about you and looking for a new girlfriend? You're wasting your time, Hans. You're getting older."

"I'll find one eventually." He smiled at her then takes a small glance at Elsa who was staring catatonic at the open space.

Hans managed a smirk for her.

"Besides, I'm not that ugly." Hans looks back at Anna who nods approvingly.

Right after dinner, Elsa urges Anna to take her medicine and Hans waits for Elsa on the couch.

Right apfter ten, Anna unusually hit off for bed and Elsa was back next to Hans.

"You're lucky to have a sister like Anna." Hans muttered. "She's an amazing kid."

Elsa smirked at him and offered a pleasant shrug. "I really am."

Hans looks at her with brows forward but had even mustered a smile.

"And Anna is really lucky to have such a great sister like you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hans left right after they had finished their conversation a bit later in the evening and Elsa was starting to feel drowsy.

"Elsa?" Apparently Anna was still awake so the blond entered her room. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why? Can't breathe?" Elsa sat down on the side and turned to her.

"No," Anna sat up. "I just can't. I've been thinking about a few stuff."

"Look, Anna. If they don't pick you, please. Don't get upset. It's the last thing I want for you and-"

"No, Elsa. Not that." Anna was more sincere and started playing with her fingers. "I'm not happy."

"Why not?" Elsa's shoulders dropped instantly in sour defeat and it made Anna feel worse.

"Not in that way. I mean... I don't want to trouble you."

Elsa was taken by surprise because she hasn't exactly rehearsed a good response towards this. "You aren't trouble-"

"Sure, Elsa." Anna sounded hurt. "Please. I don't want you to look after me all the time. You need a life. You could start by dating Hans-!"

"What?" The older's brows were furrowed in slight disgust. "He's... Not my type of guy, Anna."

"Why not? He's handsome, funny, nice and he's rich too!"

"Anna... I only see him as a friend. He's great but I can only take him in as a brother." Elsa said with slight pity in her voice. Anna smirked and shook her head slowly.

"We'll see about that."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Elsa's fingers made her way to Anna's sides and Anna lost it.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"It better not be!"

"Elsa, stop!"

The blonde girl looked at her with great inspiration. She may have found the answer to her essay.

The two girls laughed through the night.

Neither could tell the future of either but Anna could be stating a possibility just waiting to happen.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Literally, I am running out of ideas. But I have something for the next chapter and I hope I can finish it soon. What do you think of a Helsa, guys? Leave me a review or PM me what you think should happen next. I might make a less of an ass Hans but I'm not sure yet. Just tell me!**

 **IG: musicalnerd24601**

 **Twitter: akh_andre**


	9. Chapter 9

It was Tuesday when Anna left for school earlier and had cooked breakfast for the exhausted Elsa who had accidentally slept in because of that stupid thesis.

"Shit," Elsa was finally awake and was now walking around the apartment hastily in her socks and underwear. "Shit, shit, shit."

She puts on a shirt and literally runs for the dining area to find sausages and leftover mashed potatoes from yesterday as she hogs the entire thing down and takes a shower.

Elsa wasn't late. She had 4 hours left until she really had to leave the house but what really bothered her was what Elsa had spotted at their apartment's main door.

It was a letter from the landlord.

It stated that Elsa hasn't payed the apartment rent this month. And the month before that. And three months before that.

She couldn't understand. She pays rent every month and she had already payed this month's rent.

So if they have stated Elsa not paying for five months straight,

Elsa is being charged with 1600 dollars.

It wasn't too good of a day today. Elsa went straight to uni, bringing the bill with her.

"Hey, did you read the letter I gave you yesterday?" Hans was always the first person to greet her but Elsa ignored him and continued walking on.

"Elsa," Hans called again. "Good morning to you too-"

"Hans." She turns frustratedly back at him with slightly clenched fists. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he made a face. "Are you okay-?"

"Of course I am!" Elsa sighed and slapped his arm, making him yelp slightly. "Sorry. I'm not well today."

The man swatted her hand away and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Read the letter I gave you."

Elsa remembered stuffing it inside her bag yesterday. So she dug for it and fished out a slightly crumpled envelope. "What is it?" She was impatient.

"Open it and see. I don't know either."

And Elsa did. It was a typewritten letter from some production studio and a producer, as stated below his name had mentioned.

Carefully reading it, She felt a slight chill crawl up her back. "They want me to go to some... Studio because they want to talk to me about something."

"Elsa, that's great." Hans gripped her shoulders but Elsa wasn't having the moment. "What's wrong?"

Elsa sighed and pulled away from him. "I can't attend it."

The red-head's smiles dies down as he shakes his head. "They want to talk to you. They want you because they think you'd be a great screen writer!"

Her blue eyes gave a pretty glow at him but it showed her disappointment. "I have to deal with a few things."

Hans smiled, as if he had some genius idea in mind. "I'll look after Anna for you. If that's fine."

"It's not that," she began walking off but he followed her. "I have to pay the bills. I can't right now. Just tell them I'm busy."

"What bills? You always pay bills."

"They're charging me with 1600 bucks, Hans. That's.. That's impossible. I payed the rest of them months ago but it seems that they haven't received anything."

Hans didn't know how to react. He knew Elsa _too_ well to even consider anything.

But he was already thinking ahead.

"Okay, I have a plan."

Elsa looked up at him.

"I'm going to see your boss and I'm going to ask him for your paycheck." Hans's face lit up. "I'll even ask for a raise. Just this month. I'll fill your holes and keep an eye on Anna."

"Hans-"

"Shut up, Elsa." Hans smiled at her and she smiled back sickly. "Stop being so hard on everything."

"But it's too much... Should I leave a list?"

"Atta girl." He laughs and gives a pat on her back. "I'll see you during lunch and we can talk."

Hans starts walking the other direction but he walked slow because he was still expecting something.

"Hans, wait!" Elsa called out.

He smirked to himself. _He knew her too well._ "There must be... Something I can do for you. Anything to repay you back with."

He knew it. And almost laughed at this.

"Elsa, it's nothing-"

"Please, Hans." Elsa was adorable when she was serious.

"Okay... A date." Hans pointed a finger at her then started walking off because he didn't want to hear Elsa .

"A date?!"

"Yeah!" And walked faster.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Morning, guys." Anna enters the student council office and finds all the officers looking at her blankly.

She hasn't shown up for a single meeting in months. It wasn't a big surprise for them since she always missed a lot of them.

So far, Anna had attended 4 meetings out of 29 this year. Last year was just the same.

So their president, Hercules stood up, with a humble smile. "Umm, Winters. Great to see you."

"Listen... Im really sorry about missing almost all the meetings. I promised I'll-"

"Yeah, about that." Their treasurer, Hiccup interrupted and all eyes were now on him. "We don't think you have the time to take in too much of these activities."

"What?" She was crestfallen.

"Anna, you've got a high position here. We need you to cooperate." Hercules was now very apologetic and put a hand on her shoulder. "But we need someone who can actually hold the responsibility to sacrifice their time-"

"Hercules, I-I can explain," she wasn't going anywhere. "Please. I had an audition last week and I had to rehearse because of it."

"Yes, exactly." He said with pity in his voice. He didn't want to raise his voice at her at all. Everyone in school knew about her problem. "Which is why... We are encouraging you to keep rehearsing and dancing for crowds. You belong there."

Anna gripped her chest. She was going to have an attack and God, she was so embarrassed.

"Excuse me," she turned the opposite direction and made her way to the girls' restroom to take her medicine and down her entire water bottle.

She felt humiliated. Tears were streaming down as she pulled out her inhaler. How pathetic.

If she was normal, she would have argued with Hercules. She would have asked for her position back.

And that's when she realized it.

Belle was in the room as well, and she wasn't in the student council.

They replaced her without informing her; and they replaced her with her own best friend.

Was she even her best friend? Belle wasn't big on encouraging. She didn't talk much about herself either.

And because of that, she let herself skip math class just to cool down.

Because she didn't want to look like the walking disaster she honestly was.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Dear Belle fans, I'm sorry for making your favorite princess a total bitch. I got myself to watch a bunch of videos relating to the lives of a couple young dancers like Anna herself.**

 **They mentioned not having much time for a lot of things, including friends and peer groups. I wanted Anna to stick to the nature of being an actual ballerina, so sorry if I did anything wrong with this fanfic.**

 **I changed my IG user, guys!**

 **My Instagram- paradisebae_327**

 **Twitter - akh_andre**

 **And my tumblr is new as well! It's _frozenrelevant_**

 **please follow! ILY GUYS X**


	10. Chapter 10

"Anna, you're not eating your dinner." Hans tapped Anna's head, which rested on her right wrist. "Don't like the food?"

"Don't mind me," she sighs and nudges his hand away. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat." He furrowed his brows at the girl who didn't seem to be paying any attention. "I promised Elsa I'd feed you."

Anna sat quietly as she stared off to space, ignoring the older man.

"Hans..." Anna muttered. He looks at her with a raised brow. "Am I... Normal?"

Hans knew how classic this question was. Elsa would always tell him about her asking it and she always gave her the same answer.

"What kind of question is that?" He tells her. She finally looks up at him and shrugs.

"It's a question I never trusted." She muffled her voice while cupping her hands around her mouth. "... I got kicked out of the student council."

"You did?"

"I guess it's also my fault. On my part." She put her hands down and finally pokes a piece of meat. "I don't think I can do much... Like the average person."

"You know, you're right." Hans tells her with confidence, which really got Anna's attention. "You're not normal."

Anna didn't really know how to react to this. She was always told otherwise, which was that she was normal. It's the same answer over and over again.

And it made Anna feel bad because she knew it was just some sugar coated lie. She asked Elsa especially but knew Elsa had the same answer for her.

Which is the answer she's been wanting to receive until now.

"I'm not normal." She repeated, hurt and embarrassed.

"Nope," Hans shook his head and sat next to her. "Because normal is boring."

"No, it isn't. I want to be normal like everyone else. Like you."

"Not everyone is boring. Not everyone is boring like me." Hans smiled at the girl, who returned an unsatisfied frown.

"Boring and normal are two different things." She rolls her eyes. "When I say normal... I want to know what it feels like to be surprised and elated. I don't want my sister to embarrass me by showing up to school with my inhaler and medicine. I want my only problems to be about relationships and grades."

Hans was quiet. But on the inside, he found Anna very silly.

"Of course you can't have problems like that. You're a dancer." Hans lifted her fork and pushed the food in her mouth. "An exclusive one, at that. Not everyone can do what you can."

Anna didn't want him to say anything further. So she smiled.

"When are you going to start dating Elsa?" She asked with a smirk.

Hans could feel himself go red.

"Huh?"

"I see the way you look at her." Anna's voice was now sincere. "It's pure adoration."

 _This was so embarrassing._ He thought to himself. Being caught by a young girl. Her sister, especially.

Hans just asked Elsa out today. He was going to date her soon enough.

But he thought of something else.

"I'm not going to. Ever." He smiled back.

"Why not?" She whined. "You guys would look adorable together."

He thought for a split second. I mean there was nothing wrong, yet in the deepest pit of his emotionless heart, he couldn't get himself to love her that way. Openly.

"Because Elsa is special," he said tenderly. It almost hurt to say it, because he's had thoughts about wanting to make her happy. All the time. He really loves her. "She is too special for anyone. Especially normal, boring people like me. She needs someone who will make her laugh. Someone who will change her point of view... Someone like you."

"Me?" She gave a sour face. "But we're sisters."

"Not in that way." He was glad Anna had finally started eating. "As sisters. She needs you to keep her standing. You are the best thing that has ever happened to Elsa."

"... Thank you."

"And I gave you a good reason as to why you shouldn't call yourself normal."

"Why?"

Hans stands up, takes Anna's empty plate and makes his way to the kitchen. "Because Elsa wouldn't be Elsa if it weren't for you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come in." A man called to his door and Elsa appeared in the doorway.

"Um.. I'm Elsa Winters. From the university you gave this letter to," Elsa handed the letter to him hastily. "You sent for me?"

"Yes. How can I forget?" He smirked at her. "Sit down."

She obeys and began looking around. There were a couple familiar cartoon drawings hanging off the walls and a lot of certificates.

"You take creative writing?" He asks.

"Oh, uh yes, sir. I plan on writing books and making stories." She attempted to relax which only humored the old guy. "Which is why I took the course."

"I know what creative writing is." He laughs at her, only making her blush in embarrassment. "That's why I'm doing this."

"But sir," she said, remaining red. "Why couldn't you hire a... A professional?"

"Relax, Elsa. I'm not going to eat you or anything," he sensed her uneasiness and offered another grin. "I'm giving opportunities to dreamers so I started by looking through colleges," he turns around to look for something. "And then the school gives me you. Their most talented student in creative writing."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Though flattered and slightly relaxed, the room was still spinning around her.

"Do you want to be successful and rich when you get older?" He says, handing over her school record.

She was so satisfied with what she saw.

And she nodded quickly.

"... So don't be afraid to start now."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Guys, sorry if this chapter is a little too short. I'm a bit busier now that school starts in 3 days. I don't have much freedom left since I've been studying in advance. But I promise you guys that I will publish every Saturday (Friday in the U.S.) and I will try to make it a good chapter.**

 **Right now, it's a minute to 2 in the morning and I am exhausted. Apparently, I haven't practiced sleeping early so this is going to be a challenge because I just love all nighters.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for reading and I'll see you soon.**

 **IG- paradisebae_327**

 **Twitter- akh_andre**

 **Tumblr- frozenrelevant**

 **I love you guys X**


End file.
